The invention relates generally to the field of computer communications and more specifically to the field of remote application processing.
A hypermedium is a graphical display which contains a series of graphic and textual images which are referred to as hyperlinks. Each hyperlink typically corresponds to additional information which is available to a user of the hypermedium. For example a hypermedium display might be an encyclopedic article about flight. If the graphical display of the article includes a picture of a rocket, and if the user is able to obtain information about the engine of the rocket by selecting (typically by using a pointing device referred to as a computer mouse) a portion of the display showing the engine, the portion of the picture containing the rocket engine is referred to as a hyperlink. That is, the portion of the picture containing the engine is a link to information about the engine. The activation of a hyperlink causes the hypermedium to request a data file of the desired information from the program actually controlling the hypermedium.
When a hypermedium is used in conjunction with a network, for example the world wide web or the internet a user on a client node on the network first accesses what is termed a home page or a web page. This home page or web page is obtained from another node on the net, termed a network server, and is displayed on the client node by a program termed a network browser or web browser. In such a case, when the user selects the hyperlink (in the previous example, the portion of the display showing the rocket engine) a request is made to the network browser for the data file containing the requested information. The network browser on the user""s node establishes communication with the network node, the data server, having data corresponding to the requested hyperlink. In this case the node having information about the rocket engine contains the information required by the hyperlink.
Although hypermedium has been used to transfer information to a user in the manner just discussed, it is desirable to be able to use a hypermedium display to interactively execute applications such as database programs located on another computer, an application execution server, on the network. The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to accomplish this task.
The invention relates to a system of making a hypermedium page interactive to thereby permit an application to be executed on one node and the results displayed and data entered on another node. In one embodiment the system includes a client node, a network server node and an application execution server node interconnected by a communication link. A hyperlink on the hypermedium page is displayed on the client node and a hyperlink configuration file (corresponding to the hyperlink on the client node) is located on the network server node. In one embodiment, a client agent is located on the client node and a server agent is located on the application execution server node. A communication link is created by the client agent between the client agent on the client node and the server agent on the application execution server node in response to data in the hyperlink configuration file. The system also includes an application on the application execution server node which executed on the application execution server node in response to the communications link between the client agent and the server agent. The application running on the application execution node then communicates with the client agent through the server agent. The client agent on the client node is responsible for receiving data input from the user and transferring the data to the application on the application execution node and receiving data from the application on the application execution node and displaying data output to the user on the client node.
The invention also relates to a method of making a hypermedium page interactive. The method includes the steps of selecting a hyperlink on the hypermedium page displayed on a client node; retrieving (from a server node to the client node) a hyperlink configuration file corresponding to the hyperlink and starting a client agent on the client node. The method further includes the steps of creating a communications link between a server agent on an application execution server and the client agent; starting the application on the application execution server in response to the connection; communicating data between the client agent on the client node and application on the application execution node; and managing the display and input of data on the client node.